I Remember
by AutumnMoment
Summary: Aku ingat saat itu...


**I Remember**

* * *

Aku ingat saat itu, hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baru. Karena aku merupakan siswa pindahan, aku jadi sulit beradaptasi dengan siswa lain yang semuanya sudah akrab. Memang aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini saat tingkat akhir, jadi sudah pasti semua anak di kelasku sudah saling mengenal. Hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Namun dua hari kemudian kau datang ke kelasku dan membuat para siswa di kelas itu bersorak meneriaki namamu, Park Jimin. Kudengar kau sempat tidak masuk sekolah cukup lama, aku tak tahu alasannya, dan aku rasa aku tak perlu tahu.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiranmu di kelas, maka dari itu aku tidak berpikir untuk menyapamu. Tetapi kenyataannya, kau malah mendekati mejaku dan menyapaku lengkap dengan senyuman lebar.

" _Hai, aku Park jimin. Senang berkenalan denganmu"_ Kau bilang.

Anehnya kau tidak bertanya padaku ataupun bertanya pada siswa lain siapa namaku, seolah-olah kau membiarkan waktu yang memberi tahumu namaku. Sering aku merasa ingin sekali menghampirimu dan berkata _"Namaku Min Yoongi, senang berkenalan denganmu Jimin"_ , tapi ketidak beranianku mendominasi. Aku tak bisa melakukannya semudah itu. Apa yang akan orang lain katakan jika aku benar-benar melakukan itu, aku tidak ingin jadi bahan pembicaraan. Apalagi sepertinya kau punya banyak teman di sekolah ini, tidak seperti diriku yang menutup diri dari lingkungan sekitar.

Aku ingat saat itu, diluar sedang hujan deras. Kelasku tampak sepi, sepertinya akan banyak siswa yang tidak hadir ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, aku akan duduk sendirian di mejaku yang terletak di pojok kelas. Aku tak tahu dimana siswa lain yang sebelumnya ada di kelas, aku hanya melihat tas mereka yang hanya ada beberapa itu di kelas. Saat itulah kau datang, Park Jimin. Awalnya aku tak terlalu memperhatikanmu setelah melihat kau masuk kelas, tapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiran orang lain disampingku. Kau, Park Jimin, duduk disebelahku.

" _Hai, kau Yoongi kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu namamu padaku saat itu? Aku jadi harus bertanya pada yang lain"_ , itu yang kau katakan saat itu.

Aku hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalaku tanpa bicara. lalu kita diam setelah itu, hanya mendengar suara hujan yang deras diluar. Itu adalah hal sederhana yang tidak akan ku lupakan. Saat kau yang datang menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku, menemaniku yang duduk sendirian di hari yang dingin.

Aku ingat saat itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika melihatmu. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari, aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukai Park Jimin. Semenjak itulah aku selalu memperhatikanmu, menunggu kapan kau akan datang ke kelas, berharap kau akan menghampiriku lagi seperti waktu itu. Hampir setiap malam aku terjaga hanya karena memikirkanmu. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya bisa memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan berharap kau juga memperhatikanku.

Aku merasa senang saat kau beberapa kali berbicara padaku. Cara bicaraku mungkin terkesan dingin, tapi itu kulakukan untuk menutupi rasa gugupku saat bicara denganmu. Aku merasa senang saat kau beberapa kali berusaha menjahiliku bersama teman-temanmu, tapi aku menutupinya dengan marah-marah pada kalian. Aku merasa senang saat kau mulai sering menyebut namaku dan selalu membujukku untuk lebih banyak bicara dan berbaur dengan siswa lainnya.

Aku ingat saat itu, kau mulai jarang datang ke sekolah. Aku tak tahu apa alasannya, siswa lain pun bertanya tanya mengapa kau tidak lagi datang ke sekolah. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap berpikir kau akan kembali, masuk ke kelas menyapa semua temanmu dengan senyuman cerahmu yang sangat kusukai. Aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau kembali.

Namun harapanku hilang saat ku dengar kau pindah. Mengikuti orangtuamu yang pindah tempat tinggal membuatmu harus pindah sekolah. Semua siswa di kelas menyayangkan kepindahanmu, terutama aku. Saat itulah aku merasa menyesal. Seharusnya aku lebih banyak bicara denganmu, dengan begitu mungkin aku tidak akan sesakit ini saat kau tinggalkan, mungkin aku bisa tahu lebih dulu bahwa kau akan pergi, mungkin aku bisa lebih dulu menyadari perasaanku padamu.

Aku akan selalu ingat saat itu, saat kau menghampiriku dan tersenyum memperkenalkan diri, saat kau menemaniku yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas ketika sedang hujan deras, saat kau selalu membujukku untuk bergabung dengan teman-temanmu, aku akan selalu mengingatnya.

 _Aku tak tau apa yg aku tulis_

 _iseng aja sih ini_


End file.
